Freedom
by AJustice90
Summary: This is my own personal Follow-Up to ThatFacelessDude's The Enslavement, it's in the M ratings. I read it, not entirely skipped a few things. I was disgusted at myself for reading it, so to make things right I made this. T for language.


It's been three days since Gwen abducted by Heather. The police have been searching frantically from any trances of her, but they have come up with nothing yet. Gwen's family and friends are greatly concerned, but it's Trent, Gwen's boyfriend who is the most concerned. He decided to do a little a some investigating of his own, he talked to everyone who said Gwen the day she went missing but unfortunately he kept getting the same answers and no results, as he continued his search his fears of what has happened to Gwen grow: "Is she alive? Is she being abused? Have cannibals eaten her?" Finally he search took him to Heather's home, he talked to Heather's parents in her place knowing Heather probably wouldn't talk to him. Heather's mom told him that she had been acting strange lately, going off and not returning until late into the night, and that she's carried a black duffel with her the whole time, and the day before she swore she saw a dildo fall of the bag. Extremely suspicious Trent decided to tail Heather later that night as she went off. Eventually she stopped at an old warehouse, got out of the car and went inside. Trent slowly but surely followed her successfully, he parked his car a bit of a distant to ensure he wasn't spotted, he quietly made his way inside the warehouse and crept around until saw it: Heather in a black dominatrix thong and corset holding a whip and striking a bound, gagged, and naked Gwen in her butt. Trent was horrified at the sight of the girl he loves being tortured physically and sexually by that hellish woman. He wanted to sink fists into her face but he noticed in Heather's duffel bag that there was a gun, so he couldn't just rush in like a madman, he needed to be stealthy. Fortunately, Heather still didn't know he was here, so he grabbed a board and crept quietly behind Heather. Gwen, with tears pouring down her eyes turned to see if Heather was maybe getting tired and would stop and to her surprise she spotted coming from behind Heather, Trent with a fierce look in his eyes, at first she thought she was hallucinating from the pain and trauma but she soon realized her knight in shining armor has come to rescue her, she cracked a smile in hopes of freedom.

Heather noticed Gwen's smile and found it unsettling and ceases her whipping "What the Hell are you smiling at bitch?"

Trent stopped fearing that Heather realized that he was here. He realized it was now or never so with all of his strength he swung the broad, all of a sudden Heather turned around to see if something was behind her, in that instant Heather's face came in direct contact with the board, it smashed in half after it went through Heather's face. Heather fell face down to the floor, blood was seen coming from her head. Trent didn't pay attention, all he cared about was Gwen, he released what was left of the board and rushed to his girl.

"Gwen!" He said and stopped and went through the duffel bag for a key, he found one. Then he fell to his knees and slid to Gwen, he proceeded to uncuff her and remove the collar around her neck and then he turned her to a sitting position and remove the gag in her mouth.

"Trent." Gwen said very weakly, she was in bad shape from all of sexual abuse she took from Heather, as well as being confined to a semen soaked floor for three days with no food and barely any sleep.

Trent could see Gwen had been through a lot of pain just looking at the fearful and traumatized expression on her face. "Ssshhh, don't talk Gwen, I'll get you out of here and to help." He said as he took his jacket off and put it around Gwen bundled her up in it. He looked around for any of Gwen's clothes, they were in a pile a few feet away. Trent gave them back to Gwen but she was too weak to dress herself and asked Trent for help, he did so with a level head.

"Let's go." Trent said and just as he helped Gwen to her feet her they hear the sounded of a loaded gun. They looked and saw Heather with her face bloodied, bruised, and a having a few splinters on it pointing her gun at them, the expression she was making was terrifying.

"Get your damn hands of my property!" Heather said.

"Your property?" Trent exploded in response, hearing Heather refer to Gwen like she was some kind of object replaced his fear of the gun with pure rage. "How dare you talk to Gwen like that? She's a human being with feelings just like you, if you even know the meaning of that word, you heartless monster!"

"Monster? You're the monster, you massacred my beautiful face!" Heather replied.

"You deserve it and so much more, you witch." Gwen replied still very weak.

"Keep your damn mouth shut slave!" Heather yelled pointing her gun at Trent, "Once I blow your boyfriend's brains out, everything I've done so far will have been child's play, you'll regret ever being born Gwen!"

"That isn't going to happen!" Someone from behind Heather said. Then two men holding guns and badges emerge for the shadows.

"W-who are you?" Heather cried out.

"Officer Parker and Officer Willis and you're under arrest for kidnapping and now sexual abuse!" Officer Parker says coming up to Heather taking the gun out of her hand and slapping handcuffs on her. "Read her her rights Willis, I talk to the others."

"Right." Officer Willis replied.

"No, it wasn't supposed to happen!" Heather screamed as Willis clutched her arm while Parker walks over to Gwen and Trent.

"Are you both okay?" Officer Parker asked.

"Yeah, now." Trent replied. "How you'd know we'd be here?"

"We were the ones investigating Gwen's disappearance and followed a lead that someone saw a person that looked like Gwen was brought into this warehouse tied up." Officer Parker replied. "We were surprised to see you here." He said to Trent. "You realize that you took a major risk going out on your own like this? If we weren't here you could have died."

"I know." Trent says. "And I'd do it all over again, for Gwen." He looks at Gwen, she looks back and sees how happy he is that she's safe in his arms, she smiles back.

"This isn't over!" Heather yelled out as Officer Willis started dragging her out the door. "I doubt you'll find any real evidence and I'm rich, I'll the best lawyers money can buy, I'll be free soon enough!"

Trent just glared as Heather screamed her lungs out, but then Gwen left his arms and ran towards her. "Gwen?" He called wondering what she could possibly be doing.

Gwen stretched her arms out, stopped just inches from Heathers and swung her fist as hard as she could at her face, Heather fell to the floor knocked out for good. Officer Willis picked up Heather's motionless body and placed it over his shoulders. Gwen instantly fell to her knees, that punch took the last of her strength. Trent and Officer Parker run to her, Trent sits on his knees in front of Gwen so he can look at her face to face. "Gwen how ar-" Trent is interrupted when Gwen latches to his chest and starts crying uncontrollably. Trent remained quiet knowing nothing he'd say would help.

Gwen stayed in the hospital for a few days to have her body treated, her family, friends, and Trent stayed by her side as long as they could, feeling both joy and concern of her after they learned about all that happened to her. After she came home Gwen secluded herself in her room, everyone argued at times whether they should nurture her with with love or to give her space. Gwen's mom, Bridgette and LeShawna would come into her room to gave her food or see if she wanted to talk, however it was always the same, Gwen would be silently laying on her bed in a fertile position, all of her stuff remained untouched over time as they'd notice dirt was building. Gwen would only leave her room to attend meetings with a therapist, Heather's parents paid for the sessions doing whatever they could to make amends for what their daughter put her through. This continued for a few months until Heather's trial when Gwen had to come and testify, as luck would have it there was a camera set up on a streetlight next to the warehouse Heather kept Gwen in, and it caught footage of what Heather was doing to Gwen, with it Heather was found guilty and sentenced to 20 to 50 years with no bail and a minimum chance for parole. As Heather was taken out of the courtroom she saw that her family was nowhere around, they couldn't even look at her, she however looked at Gwen and Trent and gave them a glare of pure hatred blaming them for ruining her life, even though she no one to blame but herself to the choices she made. Gwen turned her head and buried it in Trent's chest until Heather was out of the room. About a week later Trent got a call from Gwen's telling him that Gwen wanted him to come over, when he got there Gwen's mom said she was out in backyard, it was there to Trent's surprise he saw Gwen in a sea foam tank top, blue jeans, and a brown straw hat, and she was planting flowers in fresh dirt.

"Gwen?" Trent was surprised by her behaviour.

"Hey Trent." Gwen said in a soft tone. She got up, took off the gloves she was wearing, dusted off her jeans and removed her hat. "Why the flowers you wondering?"

"Well yeah, I know you've been about going green, but you've never planted anything bigger than young trees." Trent replied.

"Everyday since you saved me from _Her_, I can't even think of saying that name, I'd just look through my window and I'd see the small garden set on my neighbor's window next door. For the last few months I've watched them grow then wilt and die. I realized I'm just like a flower; beautiful yet fragile, we can be damaged and die so easily." Gwen explained.

"Oh, Gwen." Trent started to grow concerned with how Gwen was talking.

"But some flowers _can_ grow back. These are perennial flowers, they'll come back in time, just like I have." Gwen said. "Trent, I can never forget the Hell I went through at _Her_ hands, the images I saw as she abused me are burned into my memory, I'm scarred mentally, but I'm not going to let it consume me for the rest of my life. If I did S_he_'d win. I'm going to get on with my life. But it's like I'll just snap my fingers and everything with be okay again. It may take time for me to adjust back into everything, I was wondering if you would help me through it all."

Trent's concern was erased with hope. "Of course, I'll do anything for you."

"I know, I needed to hear you say that." Gwen said. "You know throughout the whole time, I think somewhere in the back of my head or my heart I knew you'd save me."

Gwen and Trent look into each other's eyes, kiss on the lips, and hug for the longest time.

Things may not be perfect, but Gwen now looks to the future, happy for what she has and for the people who love her.

* * *

If anyone has a problem with how I did this story, I don't want to hear it. I worked hard on giving this story as much real life drama and seriousness as I could, while still giving it a happy ending. In my opinion every good story has to have a happy ending, I admit I got that from an Anime but that doesn't mean those words aren't true.


End file.
